Thank God for Demi-gods
by DimensionWarper
Summary: After a battle fighting drakons the Seven (plus Nico) have to work together with the Avengers. However people are not who they seem and while fighting together is one thing, trusting each other is difficult. (I'm currently re-writing this) Chapter one has been re-written!
1. Drakons and first meetings

"Tony,''Steve called. ''You really, really, need to come look at this.'' He was standing in front of one of the newly installed flat-screen TVs watching the news. ''Crap, this looks like a disaster,'' Tony sighed as he reached for his phone. ''I was hoping for at least a couple days of rest before we had to fight another monster.''

''What the hell is that ?''

Tony jumped at the unexpected sound of Bucky's voice while Steve remained unfazed, used to his boyfriends habit of approaching people silently from behind.

''Dunno,but it looks big,bad 'n evil so destroying it is a must.'' He sent out a message to almost all of the Avengers, (Bruce was in Florida, overseeing a scientific project for SHIELD, and Sam was on vacation) telling them to meet outside near the front door fully armed and ready. After safely stowing his phone away, he ran and threw himself out of the window that JARVIS had so thoughtfully opened for him, calling the Iron Man suit to him as he fell.

In under ten minutes everyone was standing in full getup by the door, everyone except for Clint. ''Nat where is Clint ?'' ''I think that he's somewhere on in the ceiling of the 41st floor but if you want to find him you'll have to look for him yourself.'' Stark's eyes grew wide as he gasped ''The ceiling?'' ''Yeah duh, he's in the vents, where else would he be? And Steve I think that you're going to have to find Clint before Stark has a heart attack."

(-_-)

Tony fumed as Steve went to look for Clint, mad that he had never known about his habit of 'nesting' in the vents of his precious building. Bruce was surprised that Tony didn't know, the rest of them were aware of Clint's strange quirks. After all where did he think that Clint was whenever he dropped down from the ceiling.

(-_-)

"It took the Avengers all of three minutes to find the problem, a whole street was being demolished by a group of what looked to them like a herd of dragons. However the dragons wasn't even the strangest part of the scene spread out in front of, the strange part were the people fighting teens that looked to be about eighteen (give or take a few years) all dressed in ancient looking Greek and Roman armor armed with spears, swords, shields, and daggers as well a weasel carrying a bow and arrow. Bucky was suddenly flung to the ground by what looked like a girl on a horse, although she was going too fast for him to see her clearly, just in time to see a a ball of what looked like spit melt the wall behind him. Perfect, He thought, we have to deal with a group of kids that looked like they were more competent than we and, they had already taken out nine of the dragon things and our team, 'the earths mightiest heroes' had trouble fighting two of them.

(-_-)

Natasha dodged the projectile acid spitball and slashed at the drakons neck however her blades didn't even scratch its skin, she looked at Annabeth who was fighting next to her, noticing that the bone blade of her sword penetrated the drakons thick, armored skin. Natasha swore under her breath"Di immortales." Tossing her weapons away she pulled two silver-bladed daggers out of her boots and resumed her attack. Annabeth noticed that Natasha's blades sliced through the thick skin of the drakon almost effortlessly but didn't stop to ask her about is, she had more important things to think about.

(-_-)

Bucky and Clint stood opposite each other armed, respectively, with a sniper rifle and a bow trying to kill the drakons but their bullets and arrows seemed to do nothing but anger the beasts.

(-_-)

Tony and Thor flew above the drakons shooting them with their respective weapons although only Thors lightning bolts seemed to be able to do any sort of damage to the drakons, scorching their skin and denting or fracturing the metallic, shimmering scales of the drakons skin.

(-_-)

The two separate teams fought the drakons with relentless persistence, trying to contain the drakons destruction to a single city block, so as to reduce the number of casualties.

After they had finished with the drakons, turning them into large piles of golden dust, the two groups stood together on the ground covered in sweat and grime from the battle.

The kids in battle armor fared well compared to the team of superheroes, Nats hair was singed from contact with a drakons acid spit, Tony had snapped his left wrist, Steve, whom Bucky was fretting over, was a bit cut up but he was going to heal fine but Clint and Thor had fared worse than the rest of the Avengers. Clint was unconscious and Thor's arm looked like it was barely holding together. Annabeth walked over to him, making the first move between the two teams, holding a flask of Nectar, ''If you hold still I can fix your arm,'' He did as she commanded and she poured the contents of the flask onto his arm, Tony watched in shock as the skin and muscle began to regrow at a slow, but steady, pace.

The day was just getting stranger and stranger, the group of kids came over all drinking out of similar flasks all looking slightly battered but grew stronger with every sip of Nectar they were drinking. After a few moments Tony came out with a profound ''Who the hell are you?" The group huddled together conversing in Ancient Greek "JARVIS can you translate for me?'' ''Of course,sir." Through JARVIS I could hear what they were saying ''Should we tell them right now-'' The kid wearing a tool belt cut her off ''Wait he's listening" he pulled what looked like a remote out and pointed it at Tony's suit, with a click, suddenly JARVIS went silent. 'How the hell did he know that?' Tony thought to himself. After several moments of angry conversation in Greek the blonde girl said "We will tell you who and what we are but only if we can discuss it in a private area.'' This at least was a simple request. Natasha, who had been listening intently to their conversation, stepped in "Fine we can talk in Avengers Tower, top floor.''The girl nodded "We'll meet you there." The boy with black hair next to her whistled an ear piercing taxi cab whistle while the blonde boy focused and the tall one concentrated and, turned into a dragon. ''We can take Thor and that one.'' She nodded towards Clint than climbed on to the dragon. Thor slung Clint over his shoulder and climbed onto the dragon behind the girl just before it took off. The blonde boy and a girl with choppy brown hair climbed onto a horse that looked like it was made out of clouds, while the boy climbed onto a Pegasus that had landed in front of him not long after he had whistled, and muttered something to it about doughnuts, the boy climbed on a gold dragon and the girl with piercing gold eyes rode away on a horse that was too fast for anyone to see properly.


	2. Introductions and Anger

Nat POV

While the rest of the team was completely oblivious to the identity of the young heros that had just saved them I knew that they were demigods, being one myself.

(-_-)

Thor POV

''Ugh,did we really fight dragons?'' We were sitting on the couches in the living room along with the greek kids.''Actually you fought drakons.'' The boy next to her elbowed her ''Real helpful Wise Girl.'' The one they called Piper pointed to me and said to Tony ''He really hurt his head and needs to sleep, may I?" ''Uh, sure." Tony sounded unsure like he had no idea what she was going to do. She moved closer to me and whispered ''Sleep'' into my ear pulling me down into a deep sleep.

Tonys POV

''How the hell did you do that?'' ''All will be explained in good time.'' she told me with a mysterious grin settling back into the couch. The blond girl seemed to be the leader of the team and started explaing ''First off what we tell you is completely confidential and our survival depends on keeping it a secret. Second we will not lie to you everthing we tell you about us is true-'' ''Exept for what he says, ignore whatever he says'' the boy sitting next to her interjected pointing at the super hyper hispanic kid who was building what looked like a metal helicopter. I ignored it, just hoping that he would keep the destruction to a minimum. ''Anyway as I was going to say we're all demigods, half god half mortal. My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena godess of wisdom, Head Architect of Olympus. The boy next to her told us ''My name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea, I can control water and can talk to fish as well as horses.'' ''My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter the god of the sky I can control lightning as well as controling the wind and air currents.'' He stood up and promptly started hovering three feet above the couch. After he had sat down hyper boy whispered "Show off" into his ear only to be promptly swatted by Annabeth. "My name is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite godess of love and beauty'' she said the last part with distaste '' I was born with the ability to charmspeak, which gives me the power to get people to do what I want them to. For my demonstration I require a volenteer. Leo?'' Hispanic kid stood up and gulped. ''Yes.'' he said warily ''I want you to to do a handstand for thirty seconds.'' He did as she commanded, then sat back down and continued to tinker with his metal creation his face looking slightly flushed. Next in line was the kid that turned into a dragon ''My name is Frank Zhang son of Mars the Roman god of war and decendant of Poseidon who blessed my ancestors with this gift'' He stood and closed his eyes, suddely with a pop there was a small spotted three headed dog, another pop and the Demigod was back. The hispanic kid grinned and told us '' My name is Leo Valdez otherwise known as the Super Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme or the High Lord Grand Ultimate Captain of the best ship in the world the Argo Two!'' I sipped my whiskey, this kid had some potential, but I still had to see what he could do. ''Mmhm Repair boy, get on with it." ''Fine'' The kid pouted then said "My father is Hephaestus god of craftsman blacksmiths and FIRE!'' With this his torso burst into flame. Steve being the helpful boy scout he is, ran off to get water while me, Bucky and Natasha didn't even bother. When Steve returned with his bucket of water he attempted to throw it onto Leo, however as he attempted to toss the water at Leo, Percy guided it back into the bucket while Leo smirked apparently they had planned this before hand. '' I can light myself and other things on fire as well as not being able to get burnt, a rare gift. Why else would I light myself on fire? As well as that I can build anything.'' As the last person stood up to introduce herself a figure stumbled out of the shadows. The golden eyed girl ran over to hug the boy in black. ''Nico! What are you doing here?'' the girl seemed completely unfazed by the fact that he had just appeared out of the shadows ''Chiron sent me, he says that you have to tell him who you really are'' He told her pointing at Steve who had sat down after he tried to throw water on Leo. Steve couldn't have had anything to do with the girl, but Steve seemed like he was going to faint and Bucky was equally shocked.

Steves POV

It couldn't be. She looked almost exactly the same, a few years older maybe and more confident but other than that she looked just like the Hazel he knew almost 90 years ago. She looked at me her piercing gold eyes brimming with tears ''It's been almost 80 years Steve.'' She fainted just before I did.

Deirfiúr Little

Annabeth POV

I had no idea what was going on, Hazel was one of the toughest demigods I knew and I had never seen her faint before. Frankly I had no idea why we were supposed to work with the Avengers, I was only following my mothers instructions. Leo ran his scanner over Hazel (another one of his many demigod only projects) and showed me the results, it looked bad, her system was basicly on automatic shutdown, only using the basic fuctions to survive. The 'Earths Mightiest Heros' were worriedly conversing in a corner, finally Tony turned to us ''Bucky has convinced us that you should be allowed to stay, at least until your friend recovers, so I've given you floor 59 for you to stay in.'' I looked at the clock, it was 11:41 we couldn't leave, Hazel was too weak to travel, and we would never leave her alone. Even if they had hostile intentions, Nico would sooner kill them all before he would let them lay a finger on his sister. I pulled Percy over ''Take them to their rooms I need to talk to Stark'' He led the other demigods over to the elevator while I walked over to Stark ''Look, it may not seem like it but you need our help. More and more of those monsters are going to start attacking and your defences are useless, monsters can only be harmed by three kinds of metals none of them found on the periodic table.''He started to interrupet but I stopped him.''You have none of these and you cannot produce them like you did with the Starkadium. Yes I know about Starkadium, we discovered it years ago. You are completely defencless against Greek or Roman monsters and our forces are spread thin, without our help you and your friends are doomed.''On that happy note I left and went to find Percy.

Percy POV

So to sum up the day, we killed 11 drakons, we were staying at the house of a team of superheros that we didn't know, we had told said team of superheros about the gods and about us and Hazel was in critical condition. I'm sure that this floor was really fancy but right now I just wanted to be with Annabeth. Each bedroom had its own full bathroom, I took off my armor then dumped it in a pile next to my bed so that I could wash away all the blood and sweat of the battle. I had just finished Iris Messaging my mom when Annabeth knocked on my door ''Do you want to go on a walk? I can't sleep.'' (After our trip to Tarterus we both suffered from insomnia) I opened my door and walked out into the hallway "Roof?" She nodded, we took the elevator up and as we walked towards the balcony I heard people talking. " What are we supposed to do with those kids?" "We'll probably just send them back to their parents." Annabeth walked silently over to the doorway dragging me with her so that we could hear better, we were standing by the door when we heard a third voice say "I'm going to go to bed."It was Natasha, I was going to go but Annabeth stopped me. As Natasha walked past us she whispered to us "They are so arrogant sometimes and I want to see them put in their places. Go for it." She walked off just in time for us to hear what else the people inside the kitchen had to say "They probably have never had to deal with the problems we face, I mean c'mon they wouldn't last five minutes against Loki." "Yeah, I mean how many times have they saved the world. Oh that's right, exactly zero times." There was laughter and I could see the fire in Annabeths eyes she was terrifing when she was angry. "Actually we have saved the world about, oh let's see about six more times than you have. If it wasn't for us, you would have been Drakon food in about three minutes you arrogant fools." She then proceeded to run down the list of greek swear words. "Bravo." I turned around to see all of the other demigods exept for Hazel and Nico. Annabeth then directed her anger towards Leo who was standing at the front "Why in the name of all that is holy are you here ?" Leo grinned "We're here to see the smack down." "Smack down?" her tone was threatening and I was suddenly really glad that her anger was not directed at me "Yeah smack down. We didn't know where you guys were and I got worried so I hacked his computer system and over heard this conversation," He gestured at Stark and Clint "By the way your computer system was pathetic, it was almost as easy as hacking into SHIELD." The last comment was directed at Stark who was staring at him in disbelief.

Tonys POV

That kid couldn't have hacked JARVIS, he was one of the most secure systems on the planet "P-Prove it." I hated myself for feeling threatened by a group of teenagers. Leo grinned with a crazy look in his eyes "POLLOTA be a dear and show and everyone else here the details of the conversation he had here with . Oh and as a second thought please lock down the workshop and all outside connections, I belive that everone here needs a chance to speak with Tony" "POLLOTA?" He had renamed JARVIS! This had to be a dream, no one could hack Stark systems. "Yup, stands for Property Of Leo Lord Of The Awesome. Now quiet down, Uncle Leo is going to show you a movie, gather round little children." Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked him but moved over all the same.

(On screen, 3rd Person, Clint, Tony, Bucky and Natasha are sitting around the kitchen table talking)

"How do you think they tricked us ?" Tony sounded like he was partly in awe partly in disbelief. "I'm telling you they didn't trick us, after being the Winter Soldier for so long I know exactly what to look for in a trick. I only eat the foods I prepare so there was nothing in our food, the air levels were normal, so no toxins in the air and the tricks they showed us had nothing suspicious about them. They were just as unprepared as we were." Bucky looked about as pissed off as Annabeth was. Clint muttered something about technology and frauds. Bucky stood up "If you still refuse to accept the truth I'm going to go to bed" as he left he muttered "Traitors" under his breath. Natasha was sitting cleaning her gun not contributing to Clint and Tonys rant about how much harder their lives were compared to those of the demigods, with every insulting comment her scowl grew more and more pronounced, with the comments "They have never had to fight for their lives" and "They know nothing about death" she looked like she was going to stab some one but with the comment "As if they know what its like to have been kidnapped and tortured" She hurled one of the many throwing knives she had hidden on her body at the wall next to Tony. "You know nothing, nothing about the lives of ever underestimate the torture that a demigods life is. Perhaps I should introduce myself, Natasha Romanoff daughter of Apollo" She stood there for a while looking as if it took all of her will power not to kill them then said "I'm going to go to bed." The footage then stopped.

Annabeth POV

For once in my life I had no idea what I had to do, my mother had only told me to seek out the Avengers and to prepare them against monster attacks. I was prepared to deal with disbelief but to undermine us and the things that we've done was a personal insult. I knew of the things that Tony Stark had done and compared to even some of the things that we've acomplished he was weak. I let my emotions take over.


	3. Flashbacks

**(In response to a comment)**

 **I'm pretty sure that JARVIS can do anything and after all if Nat is a Demigod they probably heard her swear in Ancient Greek so he would have some idea of what Ancient Greek was supposed to sound like.**

 **Sorry for the OCCness**

Frank POV

I had never seen Annabeth this mad before out of all of us she was always the one who planned, used logic to solve problems, and kept her emotions in check but this, this was insane she looked as if she was going to murder some one. Percy held her back trying to calm her down it it obviously wasn't working as she kept on squirming trying to escape the tight hold Percy had on her. Stark backed slowly away from Annabeth muttering under his breath "What the hell ? What the hell?" Annabeths face started to pale as Stark kept talking. This was really bad, we all knew what happened next.

Percy POV

I held Annabeth in my arms hoping to stop the flashback before it took hold of her but Stark wouldn't shut up. Just as Frank and Piper lept at Stark, probably trying to shut him up,she let out a bloodcurdling scream that must have woken the rest of the Avengers as they came running in weapons had been really stressed out lately ,the numerous responsibilities she had were starting to take their toll."PERCY! Don't leave me! Stop! NO!" She broke down crying as I held her in my arms trying to snap her out of it "It's okay, we're safe. I've got you,I've got you." I repeatedly whispered the calming mantra into her ear and eventually the sobbing slowed to a halt while the Avengers stood around looking perplexed.

Piper POV

Since Leo was backed into a corner, Frank was keeping Iron Man from freaking out and Jason was no good at explaining things like this, the duty of explaining what just happened fell to me. Captain Americas friend was the first person to break the silence "What in the world was that?" I took a deep breath, now was clearly not the time to explain as Annabeth was a mess and it was already ridiculously late. "We'll explain everything in the morning when everyone is calm and awake. Now back to bed everyone." I allowed some of my charmspeak to leech into my voice. As everyone turned and walked out Percy stood up carrying Annabeth in his arms and walked over to the couches. I guess that the beds in their rooms were not big enough for both of them and everyone at Camp knew that they had to sleep together because of their nightmares.


	4. Notice

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for not posting anything but I have decided that I am going to re-write all of this story and will hopefully be able to post the updated version of this story soon.

Sorry-

Scarlett


	5. The quest

**A/N Sorry for the terrible short chapter but the 4000 word chapter I had written is on a laptop that just broke and I'm trying to retrieve it now**

Flashback

Annabeth POV

I _was sitting on the beach with Percy when Frank_ _ **ran**_ _up to us " Chiron wants us." Percy helped me up "Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Frank ran off most likely to tell the others as we made our way to the big house, when we got there everyone was there already. "The gods have issued a quest. You are to go to New York to help and train with a team of heroes called The Avengers." Only Leo and I looked exited at the prospect of helping superheroes. "You are to tell them everything, including your parentage and equip them with Celestial Bronze weapons." That was strange, but who was I to question the will of the gods, Chiron went over the details with us before leaving us to pack._


End file.
